Torture is coming
by SasuIchi4ever
Summary: Torture techniques. The reader gets to submit a request for a country to be tortured in any way they so choose. The reader can even pick a torture method from any country.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello Welcome to the Happy Bunny Hotel :D Welcome." Says the Guy infront of you. He pulls you though a house full of people from the Anime Hetalia which happenes to be your favorite anime. He takes you down to the dungen. He sits in a chair then turns back to stare at you. "What would you like to use ?" You seem confused. " What torture item and person and how? " You still seem confused. The guy lets out a sigh. " This is a torture house and the Hetalia characters are staying for awhille. and what would you like me to do with them? " the guy smiles. I thought to my self this was going to be fun.

* * *

Hey this is Dek the author. In this Fanfict you the reader pick the posin for the charater. Take any torture method or weapon and how they are tortured :D. Hehehe i will be welcome to any torture methods. So PM OR REVIEW FOR THE STORY CHAPPIE OR MULTICHAPPIES.


	2. Bloody Eagle

**Hello this is for Hetalian Miss**

**Warning : Gore - Blood - Stupid Humor**

Denmark was being well... Denmark. But today Denmark crossed the line. First off he ate all the cookies in the kitchen. Then he was caught kissing Finland by Norway who told Iceland who told Sweden. Lets Say he was NOT happy about what happened. So he came to me. Clayton. The Master of the house. "What Form of torture would like Mr. Denmark to face? " I asked while nibbling a cookie. "S`mth`n Bl`dy pa`nf`l a`d cr`al" Sweden reply's with a hit of revenge in his eyes. I think for a moment. " I have the perfect thing"

A certain Norwegian torture ritual cam to my mind. The Bloody Eagle also known as The Blood Stain Wings of an Eagle. This was going to be my treat. I walk to room 23 for "Preparations". I look though my knife collection before picking The Egyptian Carving knife that was used for mummification. " Perfect." I use the speaker phone so that the whole house can hear. " Denmark come to room 23 for a Special surprise." I laugh as i wait for my prey.

It only takes Denmark a few minutes to race to the room. Denmark flings open the door. I quickly shut the door and bolt it. "Denmark thanks for coming." Denmark is speechless. " Wha-what is thi-this roo-room? " " Your worst nightmare." I pushed onto the small table. I pressed his hear to the cold hard surface of the table as i strapped him on to the table. "What are you going to do to me" He asks with a scared tone. " Nothing much just a little torture" I start to rub his back trying to find a certain rib. I found it soon after.

I grab my knife from the other side of the room. Denmark was crying. "Why are you doing this to me" He says in tears. I trace my knife over the rib that i looked for earlier I slowly put the knife into the skin. Denmark screams in pain. I pull the knife out and i was about to put the knife in the same side when he screams for me to stop. " why should i " i purr in his ear.I plunge my knife in alot faster then what i did last time. I slowly take out the knife making the pain even worse. Once the knife was out i study the two twin cuts i just made. They seem like slits for wings. Denmark screamed as i plunged my hands into the wounds.I felt around the blood and tissue till i found what i was looking for. Bingo. I felt the lungs brush my knuckle. I slowly wrapped my hands around the lungs. I gave them a small squeeze then started to slowy and as painful as i could manage. I pulled the two lungs though the slits between the ribs. I looked at my bloody hands and my bloody artwork. I smiled. One of my best artworks. Something was wrong though. Denmark hasn't screamed in awhile. I checked his pulse. Still beating but faintly. He should live but have the memory's of what happened. I clap my hands .

**~Denmarks POV~**

I woke up with spliting back pain. I reply in my mind what just happened. I was tortured. I was in my bed i wonder how i got here. I get up but only more pain comes. I look in the mirror and see no scars on my belly. I turn around to see two slits in my back. I fainted.

* * *

**~Authors Note~**

**Hello im back again. I must i enjoyed writing this... I found a new way of Torture ( THANK YOU HETALIAN MISS ) Well I am still accepting Torture ways and who they need to be done on !~ Bye!**

**Translations : Somthing Bloody Painful and Cruel.**


	3. Chapter 3 Update

**Im so sorry ! im not going to be uploading for about 2 weeks kk ;-; IM REALLY SORRY ive been busy and well im getting BUSYER and my laptop is being slow and not a friend to me. ;-; Meh sorry i will be updating soon though I PROMISE! ~ Dek**


End file.
